Discreción
by ardalus
Summary: Kakashi y Sakura mantienen una relación que muchos catalogarían de prohibida, ambos han decidido guardar el secreto, sin embargo una amenaza llega a sus vidas: Itachi. Un triangulo amoroso dedicado a mi amiga Shi y a todo el que le guste el KakaSakuIta ;
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto…, Itachi pertenece a sus fans, Sasuke se lo regalo a quien lo quiera, pero Sakura… Sakura es toda mía y quien se oponga se las verá conmigo. ¡ENTIENDEN!_

_Atte: Hatake Kakashi._

**DISCRECIÓN**

**15-agosto-2011**

Cuich… mua… mmmmmuaac… tchui… muac… smack… chuik… schuiiiiiik… ah!— Extraños sonidos se escuchan en la copa de un árbol.

—¡Basta Kakashi! ¡Alguien nos escuchara!

—Que nos escuchen. ¡No me importa!

—¿En serio? ¿Y si fuera Tsunade? Ella te mataría por andar seduciendo a su alumna estrella.

—No importa, yo le hare frente y la haría entender que somos el uno para el otro.

—Mmm… no sé si creerte…

—Créelo, si pudiera te llevaría conmigo lejos para estar solos por siempre.

—¿En verdad?

—Claro que sí. —Ambos ninjas comienzan a besarse nuevamente.

La mañana pasa y abrazados ven las horas avanzar, hasta que el fulgor del sol en lo alto les hace reaccionar, al menos a uno de ellos.

—¡Cielos, ya es tarde, debemos irnos!

—¿Pero por qué? Aún es temprano, apenas es medio día. —El jounin levanta su mirada al cielo.

—Tenemos entrenamiento. ¿Lo recuerdas? Seguro que Sasuke y Naruto ya llegaron y nos deben estar esperando. —La joven de cabellos rosados se separa de su sensei, se arregla el cabello rápidamente y a continuación salta al suelo. El peligris la observa y luego de dar un largo suspiro da un salto para situarse junto a ella.

—Bien, vamos entonces. —El jounin rodea con el brazo la cintura de la joven y a la acerca a su cuerpo, se dispone a caminar pero ella se mantiene estática.

—¿Pero qué cree que hace? —La joven se sonroja sobre manera.

—Mmm… ¿Caminar? ¿Qué más podría ser?

—Pero me está abrazando. ¡Alguien podría vernos! —La joven deshace el contacto al tiempo que mira en todas direcciones.

—¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí? —El jounin la observa con un dejo de tristeza.

—No es eso, es solo que… me apena que seas tan cariñoso. —La joven se sonroja y desvía un poco la mirada. —Nadie sabe lo nuestro y sería vergonzoso que se enterarán de esta forma… ¿No lo crees?

—Mmm… supongo que tienes razón… un ninja no puedes estar besando a su alumna en público… ¡Como odio las normas!

—Jeje, yo también, sobre todo cuando me impiden estar contigo… pero debemos cuidarnos, al menos hasta que se lo digamos a Tsunade, cuando ella lo apruebe no deberemos ocultarnos nunca más. —Sakura acerca sus manos al rostro de Kakashi y acomoda su máscara cubriendo aquel rostro que tanto le fascina y que odia no poder admirar todo el día.

—Bien, guardaremos el secreto pero una vez que Tsunade lo sepa no me contendré ¡entiendes! —Kakashi acerca su mano al pecho de Sakura y lentamente sube la cremallera de su chaleco, cubriendo aquella figura que le hace enloquecer y que odia no poder besar en todo momento.

—Jeje, lo sé. —Finalmente Sakura da un fugaz beso a Kakashi, le sonríe y se aleja velozmente. —Entonces ¡me adelantare! ¡NOS VEMOS!

—Bien, ¡nos vemos…! —Kakashi la ve alejarse al tiempo que intenta mantener en su mente el recuerdo de sus labios besándola.

Pronto la joven desaparece en la distancia. El jounin mira al cielo y tras un último suspiro decide sentarse a la sombre del árbol en el cual ambos estuvieron toda la mañana.

—Creo que leeré un poco para tranquilizarme… es difícil esperar para verla de nuevo… —De su chaleco el peligris saca su clásico librito naranja, lo abre cerca de la mitad y comienza a leer.

—***—

Un par de horas más tarde, en el campo de entrenamiento…

—¿Por qué tardara tanto Kakashi? ¡Llevamos horas esperando! —El joven rubio y de vestimenta naranja camina de un lado a otro con furia.

—Debe estar ocupado en alguna misión. —La pelirosa responde automáticamente al tiempo que se acicala el cabello. —Ya sabes como es… es un hombre ocupado. —La joven sonríe ante sus palabras.

—¡Tú también llegaste tarde! —El moreno interviene, con su clásica voz estoica, pero observando de reojo la reacción de la chica. —y últimamente lo haces muy seguido. —La pelirosa se congela ante el comentario y el Uchiha sonríe levemente.

—¡Cierto Sakura! Tu eres muy puntual, además siempre te molestas cuando llegas antes y tienes que esperar a los demás… pero con Kakashi no te molestas ¿Por qué…? —Naruto se acerca a Sakura quien lo mira con furia, Sasuke sonríe a la distancia.

—¿Exactamente a que te refieres? ¿Qué tratas de insinuar Naruto…?

—¿Yo? Nada nada… ¡En serio!

Sakura se levanta y Naruto se aleja, conoce esa mirada y teme por su vida; corre y se refugia tras Sasuke, quien al sentir la cercanía de Naruto ya no muestra sonrisa alguna.

—¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! —El Uchiha da un movimiento brusco y se aleja de su compañero quien cae al suelo.

—¡Noo! ¡Sasuke! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Nooo…! —Naruto cruza sus brazos y cubre su rostro al tiempo que Sakura cierra su puño y se acerca lentamente hacia él…

—Vaya, vaya, veo que la pasan muy bien sin mi presencia… creo que no hacía falta que viniera después de todo.

—¡KAKASHI SENSEI…! —Todos gritan al unísono.

Naruto se alegra y corre tras su maestro, Sakura lo observa, luego mira su puño y ocultándolo tras su espalda ríe y se sonroja… a Kakashi le encanta esa reacción en su alumna y sonríe. Sasuke observa la escena y gruñe molesto, se cruza de brazos y mira a la distancia… le hubiera encantado ver como Sakura hacia picadillo a Naruto, pero Kakashi le arruino la diversión… otra vez.

—Qué bueno que les alegre tanto verme. ¡Eh Sasuke!

—Usted siempre llega en el momento más inoportuno… —El moreno responde.

—¡Cierto sensei! ¡Usted es genial! —Naruto se emociona. —¡Eh! Un momento… ¿A qué te refieres con inoportuno? ¿Eh Sasuke?

—Jiji —Sakura ríe ante el comentario de Naruto y observa a Kakashi. Este la mira cautivado y de pronto siente ganas de abrazarla y besarla, de rasgar sus ropas y… esperen…

Kakashi detiene sus pensamientos en seco y se da cuenta que esto es peligroso, nunca le había pasado, quizá es por leer tanto Icha Icha, pero se da cuenta que no puede mirar a Sakura sin desear besarla. —_¡Demonios! ¡ESTO NO LO ESPERABA! _—Kakashi grita para sus adentros al tiempo que se jala el cabello, sus alumnos lo observan atónitos.

—Este… ¿Le sucede algo…? —Sakura se acerca y sujeta su brazo tiernamente. Tras este contacto Kakashi siente una electrizante sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo, voltea hacia Sakura y siente como sus deseos más perversos afloran. Y antes de sucumbir ante ellos la empuja y le da la espalda.

—No es nada… este… vamos, debemos entrenar. —Kakashi camina al centro del campo.

—¡Siiii! —Naruto lo sigue entusiasmado, mientras Sasuke mete sus manos en los bolsillos y camina tras de ellos pasivamente.

Sakura se queda inmóvil, contemplando como el amor de su vida se aleja ignorándola por completo… _—¿Pero por qué?_ — incrédula lo observa a la distancia.

—¿Vas a venir Sakura? —La voz de su sensei la saca de sus pensamientos.

—¡Eh… si, allá voy! —La joven camina veloz mente hacia sus compañeros. —_Quizá solo fue un accidente, sí, eso debe ser…_ —Piensa para sí misma al tiempo que llega con sus amigos.

—¿Trabajaremos en parejas otra vez?

—Claro Naruto, eso hacemos siempre.

—¡Entonces yo pido a Sakura-chaaaan…! —El joven sonríe a la susodicha al tiempo que esta lo mira con furia. Cada día, el rubio hace la misma petición, afortunadamente Kakashi la rechaza cada vez, reservando a Sakura para sí mismo… Sakura sonríe al imaginarse junto a Kakashi una vez mas.

—Esta bien, tu entrenaras con Sakura.

—¡GENIAL! ¡YUPIIII!—Naruto empieza a saltar por todos lados.

—¡QUEEEE….! —Sakura incrédula observa a Naruto danzar por todos lados, luego observa a Kakashi quien al verla desvía la mirada. —¿Pero por que Kakashi?

—Creo que es lo mejor, es necesario que trabajen en equipo, que buena falta les hace. —Kakashi le sonríe fugazmente y luego observa a Sasuke. —¡Sasuke! Tu y yo trabajaremos juntos el dia de hoy, así que prepárate.

—Hump… —El moreno se encoje en hombros y camina a un extremo del campo, estirando sus brazos de un lado al otro mientras se aleja. Naruto hace lo propio caminando al extremo contrario.

—¡Vamos Sakura, ya quiero comenzar! —Naruto, sonriente, se aleja rápidamente. Al verse solos, Sakura se acerca a Kakashi.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Sabes que odio entrenar con Naruto, es demasiado hiperactivo y no me gusta darle falsas esperanzas… —Sakura voltea y observa al joven ninja agitando los brazos feliz, intentando llamar su atención. —Prefiero entrenar contigo… —Sakura se acerca y estira su mano para sujetar el pecho de su sensei, pero este da un paso atrás y evita el contacto.

—Lo sé, pero debemos evitar el contacto en público… ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Eh…?

—Tú lo dijiste, no podemos permitir que nos vean y descubran nuestra relación… así que lo mejor es entrenar separados… ¿no lo crees? —Sakura lo observa incrédula, algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos…

—¡Con que de eso se trata…! ¡BIEN! ¡Como quieras…! —Molesta, la joven kunoichi limpia sus lágrimas, lo mira con furia y se aleja rápidamente donde Naruto.

–Creo que… hice algo mal… —Kakashi la observa alejarse. —Pero es lo mejor, por su bien… no puedo permitirme perder la cabeza frente a todos… —Poco a poco Kakashi camina donde Sasuke, volteando cada cierto tiempo hacia Sakura, quien lo ignora.

Finalmente, ambas parejas se encuentran frente a frente, listos para comenzar. A la distancia Sakura y Kakashi se observan, intercambian miradas, Kakashi le regala una sonrisa, ella le devuelve una mueca de furia.

De pronto un grito se escucha: —¡KYAAAAAAAA! —Sakura se abalanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia Naruto… ¡El entrenamiento ha comenzado!

Continuará…

—***—

Nota del autor: Esta es una historia nueva sobre Kakashi, Sakura e Itachi ( si, Itachi ), es un kakasakuita jeje, y es una idea sugerida por Shi~ ( kkshifanatic) persona a quien dedico este fic por completo… ¡Shi, este fic es para ti! ¡Espero te guste! Jeje.

A todos los demás espero les guste y espero sus comentarios, ya saben que me encanta recibir comentarios y que me anima a escribir mas y mas jeje. Atormentando mentes con mis locas ideas y ayudando a conciliar el sueño con mis aburridas palabras jaja.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, espero lo disfruten.

¡Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

**ITACHI**

**08 – Abril – 2012**

—¡KYYAAAA! ¡CHAAAA! ¡CHAAAA! ¡CHAAAA! ¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!

Un fuerte golpe se escucha, el suelo se agrieta, un par de árboles caen y Naruto sale volando por los cielos. A la distancia, Kakashi y Sasuke observan atónitos ( bueno, Sasuke medio dormido…).

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Auxilio…! —Naruto cae frente a Kakashi y se arrastra hacia su maestro todo magullado.

—Ven acá Naruto. ¿Querías entrenar cierto? ¡Pues aun no terminamos!—Sakura se acerca con paso firme y apretando sus puños.

—Vamos Sakura, déjalo descansar, mira que… —Kakashi se levanta y sonriente se coloca frente a Sakura; Naruto, instintivamente, se coloca detrás de él, aunque sigue en el suelo.

—¡Usted no se entrometa! —Las palabras de Kakashi son cortadas en seco por Sakura. —Atienda sus asuntos y déjeme tranquila. —Sakura le observa desafiante, él se mantiene serio.

—Ya es tarde, el entrenamiento ha terminado, debemos irnos. —Kakashi acerca su mano e intenta colocarla sobre el cabello de Sakura.

—Pues váyase si quiere, yo me quedare aquí. —Sakura levanta el brazo y con el dorso de su palma golpea la mano de Kakashi alejándola de ella. Ambos se miran unos minutos, Sakura mantiene la furia en sus ojos, aunque un par de lágrimas salen de ellos.

Kakashi no puede evitar sonreír y observarla con ternura, le encanta verla enojada, le parece tan linda que, de no ser por la presencia de Sasuke y Naruto, se abalanzaría sobre ella y la devoraría a besos. —_Mmm… pensándolo bien, quizá lo haga… _—Los pensamientos de Kakashi llegan a un nivel insospechado incluso para él.

—¡Hump! Creo que estos tardaran un rato así... ¡Será mejor irnos! —Con los brazos cruzados, y una voz estoica como de costumbre, Sasuke observa de reojo a Naruto, esperando una confirmación de su parte. Este, sin embargo, se lame las heridas, literalmente, cual gato y no parece escucharle en lo más mínimo.

Sasuke enfurece ante la falta de atención, así que da la media vuelta y se dispone a marchar cuando una molesta voz lo detiene.

—¡Hermanito! ¿Cómo estás? — Las palabras tiernas no lo suenan tanto en la gruesa y estoica voz del muchacho frente a él, que con un dejo de confianza levanta la mano y la coloca sobre el cabello del Uchiha menor despeinándolo desenfrenadamente y con fuerza.

Sasuke se agacha y brinca hacia atrás escapando del ataque, se sujeta la cabeza y molesto observa al hombre frente a él.

—¡Itachi! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Nada, solo visitando a mi hermano pequeño. ¿Qué…? ¿Te molesta…? —Itachi se agacha ligeramente al tiempo que hace una mueca de tristeza.

—¡Claro que me molesta!

—¡He! ¡Perfecto! —Itachi se incorpora triunfante al tiempo que observa los alrededores.

A la distancia ve a Sakura discutiendo con Kakashi, no escucha lo que dicen pero la escena le parece interesante, especialmente cuando la joven se aleja de su maestro y se agacha para recoger algunos kunais permitiendo a Itachi admirar un poco más de su fisonomía.

—¡Wow! ¡Pero que preciosidad! ¿Quién es ella? —Itachi sujeta la cabeza de Sasuke y lo gira con rudeza.

—¡Ella es una molestia…! —_Empalagosa, gruñona, violenta… mmm…_ —Aunque pensándolo bien creo que te conviene, Itachi... —Sasuke sonríe maliciosamente para sí mismo.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?

—¡Sakura-chan! —Una tercer voz interviene y el joven de cabellos rubios se planta frente a Itachi. —Es la chica más hermosa de la aldea, pero es algo ruda… —Naruto se soba los brazos.

—¿Con que muy ruda eh? ¡Perfecto! Esas son las que más me gustan. —La mirada de Itachi se clava en Sakura al tiempo que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en su rostro.

A lo lejos, Sakura camina decidida con los ojos cerrados y sin mirar hacia atrás, poco a poco se aleja de su sensei. Da varios pasos antes de sentir una extraña sensación, la joven pelirosa se detiene, voltea en dirección de sus compañeros de equipo y de pronto lo ve… Un joven alto, de cabello azabache y mirada profunda, decidida y varonil. Sakura queda inmóvil, su cuerpo parece desnudo ante aquella mirada; una sensación electrizante la recorre de pies a cabeza y su mente se pierde en ese par de majestuosos orbes color cereza.

El mundo se congela a su alrededor, todos los sonidos desaparecen y antes sus ojos solo existe el cautivante andar de aquel caballero de ropas negras. Lo que debería ocurrir en un instante parece durar una eternidad y de pronto, una cálida mano acariciando la mejilla de la ojiverde la saca de su embelesamiento.

—Te llamas Sakura ¿cierto? —Su voz profunda parece acariciar sus pensamientos, Sakura lucha por no perderse ante tan cautivante y cercana presencia.

—¡Eh! Este… si... ¿Pero… como lo sabes? —La mirada de Sakura se pierde nuevamente en los ojos del joven, quien se acerca lentamente a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Soy Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke. —El joven sonríe y Sakura le imita, por un instante ambos quedan inmóviles, disfrutando de sus miradas, pero de pronto los ojos de la kunoichi se abren por completo.

—_¿Itachi, hermano de…? ¡Es cierto! ¡Esos son los mismos ojos que tiene Sasuke! ¡También son iguales al de Kaka…! —_ De pronto Sakura recuerda. _—¡KAKASHI!_ —Su mente grita y su cuerpo se aleja instintivamente del Uchiha mayor. Ella se gira y se sorprende al ver a su maestro a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

Sakura le mira preocupada, temerosa, dudosa de la posible reacción del peligris, observa su rostro e intenta descubrir sus emociones. No quería lastimarlo, a pesar de estar molesta con él ella nunca haría eso. Intercambian miradas, él jounin la observa fijamente pero no muestra reacción alguna; ella se preocupa, conoce esa mirada. De pronto Kakashi levanta la vista, observa al extraño y le otorga un gesto de condescendencia. Y sin decir una palabra sigue su camino hacia sus discípulos, alejándose de Sakura.

Ella lo observa con tristeza. _—¡Es cierto! Debemos fingir que no existe nada… que no hay nada…_ — una lagrima escurre por su rostro, Itachi se da cuenta de ello, la observa un instante y luego voltea a ver al jounin.

—¿Él es tu maestro? —Itachi observa como el jounin se acerca a Sasuke y a su rubio amigo.

—Sí, él es nuestro maestro. Nos entrena y dirige el equipo en las misiones... —Sakura mantiene la cabeza baja, limpia las lágrimas de su rostro e intenta no quebrar la voz, aunque es demasiado obvia su tristeza.

—¿Y acaso ustedes dos… están saliendo? —Itachi vuelve su mirada hacia Sakura, ella levanta el rostro y lo observa. Por un momento lo mira fijamente, dudosa sobre como contestar. La joven desvía un poco su mirada, observa a sus compañeros, Kakashi está con ellos, parece indiferente, calmado, e incluso feliz, está sonriendo… ¿Sonriendo?

Incrédula Sakura lo observa, Kakashi sonríe. _—¡Nunca lo hace!—_ parece feliz, ríe con Naruto. —_¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS…?_

La mirada triste de Sakura ha desaparecido, ahora se ve furia en su rostro. Itachi está sorprendido, no sabe como tomar esa reacción.

—¡NO! —Sakura habla con fuerza y todos voltean en su dirección.

—¿Eh?

—No estamos saliendo, solo es mi maestro, nada importante. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Sakura mira a Itachi a los ojos, decidida, impaciente y con furia.

—¡Este.. si, claro! —Por un momento Itachi parece desconcertado, pero rápidamente aprovecha la situación. —Hay una feria aquí cerca ¿quieres ir?

—¡Por supuesto, vamos! —Sakura le toma la mano y camina rápidamente tirando de él, Itachi acelera el paso y la abraza a la altura de los hombros. Sakura se sonroja ante tal acción, pero continúa su marcha sin titubear.

—¡Hey, Hermano! Te veo luego, no me esperes, quizá no vuelva hoy a casa…—Itachi sonríe, observa a Sakura pero esta no hace más que sonrojarse. Itachi levanta la mano en señal de despedida y se aleja junto con Sakura.

Sasuke, Naruto y por supuesto Kakashi, los observan alejarse. Naruto sorprendido de pronto salta y señala frenético. —¡Se… se… llevo a Sakura! ¡Así de fácil! ¿Cómo es posible? —Naruto observa a su compañero incrédulo.

—Es Itachi, él es así… —El joven Uchiha cierra los ojos y cruza los brazos en señal de aburrimiento. —Hace eso con todas las chicas, y cuando se aburre las desecha, siempre es así.

Kakashi observa a la pareja alejarse y manteniendo la mirada en ellos se acerca a Sasuke, se agacha un poco para estar a su altura y susurra a su oído.

—¿Acaso él es tu hermano? ¡Voy a matarlo…! —Sin esperar respuesta Kakashi se incorpora y cierra el puño con fuerza, Sasuke lo observa, conoce esa mirada.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! —Sin mayor preocupación Sasuke se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar rumbo a su casa.

Continuará…

—***—

Se que la espera fue larga, lamento la tardanza pero por fin lo continué jeje.

Fic dedicado a Shi y a todas las fans de kakasakuita, espero les guste y no olviden dejar comentarios.

¡Saludos!


End file.
